cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Braveheart
Nation Information :Braveheart is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 255 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Braveheart work diligently to produce Lumber and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Braveheart will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Braveheart has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Braveheart allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Braveheart believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Braveheart will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Braveheart History The nation of '''Braveheart' became a member state of The Aquatic Brotherhood under her ruler Scott Robb on formation of the country. Scott Robb was invited to join TAB by Cowboy Cornholio. Scott Robb enjoyed life as a member, and gradually begun to shine under the mentorship of Very Cool Name. Braveheart began to flourish thanks to considerable donations from The Aquatic Brotherhood. Once an experienced member of TAB, Scott Robb was appointed as Deputy Chief Ambassador of The Aquatic Brotherhood, under Chief Ambassador Crushtania. His first taste of government left him wanting more, and Scott Robb began to take up several other positions in the alliances. Scott Robb was appointed to his first Government position as Temporary Chief Ambassador when Crushtania was appointed as Triumvirate, replacing Commander John. This was a very short stint however, as Scott Robb was appointed as Minister of Communications, while MonE Mike took up the full time Chief Ambassador role. Enjoying the role as MoC for a lengthy period, Scott Robb resigned from his position and membership to The Aquatic Brotherhood due to pesonal commitments. During this period, the nation of Braveheart gained temporary refuge at The Phantom Warrior Corps. It did not take too long however, until Scott Robb took Braveheart back to The Aquatic Brotherhood, and took up the role of Military Chief of Staff under the War Minister Hendrik the Great. Once Hendrik the Great resigned from his position of War Minister, Scott Robb planned to contest for the position of War Minister. However, in an unexpected twist, Tibervis resigned from his position as Triumvirate, leaving the top position in the alliance to be contested. It did not take long for several members to step forward. The position was contested between Fatt Sorum, MonE Mike, Scott Robb, and Ghostmexi007. Fatt Sorum was favourite to win, as a founder of the alliance. Fatt Sorum narrowly held a lead over Scott Robb, before another twist saw him step out of the race. ''I, Sorum, of the Shallows, hereby resign from the Triumvir elections, for personal reasons. ''I urge you all to support Scott Robb, who I believe is a more-than-capable Triumvir and will go far in CN. ''- Sorum. In the repeat election, Scott Robb won the seat safely, and since then has held the position of Triumvir of State in The Aquatic Brotherhood. Ironically, this now makes him head of the two previous government departments he worked in, War and Diplomacy. He has also used this position to help forward the Aqua Ascendacy Programme, including the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty, alongside fellow Triumvir Crushtania and Jm0407.